The Next Great Race
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: It's the next Great Race of Oban. The planet of Earth no longer supports life; the human population, scattered across the galaxy. Second place could mean their demise. Humanity's only chance rests on the slender shoulders of an 17 year old star pilot. An Oban Star Racers fanfic. Please R&R! Again I thank the Scoundrel Cookie for their help in creating yet another story!
1. Chapter 1

I've been stuck at this academy for twelve years.

Yes, you heard me correct. Twelve damn years.

My name is Aleyna Hardage. I'm a human, which if you're familiar with the outer rim, you would know that the planet Earth no longer exists.

About 1,000 years ago, the planet 'died' after reaching its limit on how many living beings it could sustain. No resources were left whatsoever for a civilization to remain so now humans are spread out across the galaxy like...well, I don't really have anything to compare us to yet. I'll let you know when I do.

Anyway, my family and I live on the planet of Sola, about 40 lightyears further from the center of the galaxy than Earth was. Or I should say lived.

My father died when I was eight years old. My brother, ten years my senior, and I were living with our widowed mother and grandmother for about four months. When my mom tried to committ suicide...let's just say me and Davis decided to stay with Grandma. Unfortunately, she died about three months later. Then my brother was my guardian for the next...hmm...5 months.

Then he dumped me at this academy. I've been alone all these years...no contact from Mama of Davis.

But tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday.

Here goes nothing!


	2. Chapter 2: Jail Break!

"What are you doing, Aleyna?!" my only friend Katherine hissed at me as I finished the final touches of my turbo cycle. It's pretty kick ass if you ask me. It's basically an old-fashioned rocket seat from the 2080's with some modern tweaks to it. It's the best I could do seeing as I have to smuggle and scrap motor parts in the academy. And the old fart principal...

"I'm busting out!" I replied. "I'm sick of this pop-stand. Can't take another hour of it."

Katherine appeared to tear up. "Well...I'll miss you, Aleyna."

I felt wretched about just bailing on her...but she understood me. She had a family, who visited her every holiday and weekend they could. I'd been alone for a LONG time. No contact from my brother or mother. The bird's gotta leave the nest eventually, right? Even if the only nest is a bunch of smart-ass, snooty people you don't know, it's still a nest.

I turned to hug her. "I'll miss you, too. When I get with Davis again, I'll be sure to contact you." She smiled and said, "Good luck."

I cut on the engine and took off. When I looked back, I could see her walk off since it's bad luck to watch someone go out of sight. I could feel myself tear up now.

"Dammit." I choked. As brave faced as I was playing it, I was scared.

Humans were far apart and, more often than not, few between. Precisely why I disguised myself as a boy. There were A LOT more human men than women, and well, most men were...well...disgusting when they saw a female. And a lot acted on their thoughts. Very few cities on Sola had humans. There were only about five, but that's more than across the rest of the galaxy. So basically, if a human man saw a woman...he seemed to think she was free game.

Anyway, I continued on my way. I have to swallow my fear is what I kept telling myself.

* * *

It took me about three days to reach the city of Golandu (funny name, I know). As far as I knew this is where Davis's racing agency was. Oh...guess I forgot to tell you about that.

My big brother, since dumping me at that joke academy, has become a star pilot. A pretty damn good one, in my opinion. His skill is almost as good as Dad's. ALMOST.

I pulled over when I saw the name of the agency Davis was apart of on a sign next to building. Not wanting to screw with the guards (a Byrun and some other freak alien.), I drove over to the back of the building. Unguarded like I suspected. No one thinks back doors are useful anymore.

I simply walked into the place. No one said anything to me, but they probably assumed I was a pilot myself considering my tattoos. I had a lightening bolt on one cheek and a stripe down the other.

I looked around the place, impressed by the star racers I saw. I'm a sucker for old fashioned ones. I came across one that I simply HAD to touch. I stroked the huge reactor before I heard shouting.

"YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL!"

I turned around the corner to glance. And I saw him. My big brother.

Davis was dressed in his racing gear. He didn't see me as his back was toward me. A woman in a suit was the one talking. I don't remember much of what she blabbed to Davis, worried about how I was going to approach him; I knew he'd probably kick my ass at any approach, but when I heard his voice, I totally forgot what I was saying.

"Jeez, Mom. I know."

My eyes grew wide and I got extremely dizzy. '_Mom?!'_ I thought._ 'What the HELL?!'_

Resentment and hatred surfaced. I hated her for leaving us. Sure, Daddy died and we were all sad. But she abandoned us. She caused so much pain.

Apparently, I made a sound during my mental rant as the hag turned to face me. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

Despite my normal what-the-hell's-your-problem attitude that I had established, I felt like a little girl again. And I couldn't answer her, my voice wouldn't let me.

"Well, who are you?"

"Well, I'm..."

"Answer me already."

I was surprised when Davis came to stand beside me. "Sorry. This is ummm..."

I quickly recovered myself. "I'm his new apprentice pilot! There's my mentor!"

Our mother glared at Davis while I grinned nervously. "Why was I not informed?"

"It was...very unexpected...Mom..."

She turned her eyes on me. "What's your name, young man?"

I grew pissed almost instantly. '_What the hell?'_ I mentally shrieked at her._ 'Not only does your dumbass not recognize me, but you think I'm a damn boy?! REALLY?!'_

_"_**NAME?!"**

"Luke!" It came out without me thinking about it. She closed her eyes, turned away, and said, "Very well, Luke. However, next time I see you, have a more appropriate haircut."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as she walked off. My anger faded, replaced by pain. She didn't even recognize me...

"So, Luke." Davis said with a pissed look on his face. "You wanna...tell me why you're not in school?"

I backed away nervously, feeling my sweat drip down from my forehead as I answered.

"Nope...I'm good."

He sighed and began walking toward his room; I followed. When we entered, Davis began digging through a drawer.

"Well, since you're here and I know you hate cutting your hair, put this on." he tossed a short haired wig at me.

I looked at it, surprised it matched my hair color. I placed it on my head and tucked my real hair under it.

"So, Luke." Davis began. "How much did you hear?"

I was getting irritated. "First of all, my name's not Luke...It's Aleyna and you know it. Second of all, I know who SHE is! I can't believe you!"

"She found me. I wasn't looking for her at all."

"But still...why didn't you at least tell me?! Why did you leave me at the Academy?"

"I did it...because I wasn't sure what I could give you. I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I was on the streets for a while."

I simply sighed; I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. Even if what he'd done was ridiculous.

"So..." Davis said slowly. "Ready to reunite with your 'loving mother'?"

I sucked in a breath at his words. "If you tell-"

"Relax. I won't"

I randomly thought of how the tide was in my favor; I'd crossed Sola, unscathed and unmolested and found my brother. But I wasn't so sure finding my mother was a good thing...

I turned to Davis and replied, "Well? What're standing around here for? Let's go!"

Davis merely laughed at me and answered, "That's my lil' sister."


End file.
